Jack's back
by randomSG1
Summary: Set after Unending, Jack comes home. Kind of random. Chapter 2 now. Also slight DanielVala.
1. Chapter 1

Set season 10, after Unending. Slight spoilers for that.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Stargate!

**Jack's back**

Sg1 were sitting with General Landry debriefing after they returned from the newly upgraded Odyssey.

"Hey, guys." They all turned to see General Jack O'Neill stroll into the briefing room. "How's it going?"

"Jack," Daniel Jackson greeted him, "What are you doing here?"

"That's always nice to hear isn't it!" Jack replied. "Well, I was thinking we should have a BBQ. A little celebration if you will. Carter, don't suppose we could use you house?"

"Err, sure, of course, Sir. Can I ask what we're celebrating?" Carter asked.

"Why my retirement of course."

"You're retiring, Sir? Why?"

"Well, you know me and Washington, just wasn't really suited. Anyway I was getting a little tired of being 'the man', it's really not all it's cracked up to be. Plus I got a job offer, bit of a part time gig, training new recruits for the SGC. Pretty cool, huh!"

"Yea, sounds good, Jack. So you moving back to the Springs then?" Daniel asked.

"Sure am, Danny." Jack replied. "So is everyone free for tonight?" Jack said still grinning.

There was a round of "yea's" from everyone followed by "indeed!"

"You in, Hank?" Jack asked Landry.

"Of course, Jack, wouldn't want to miss your retirement!"

"Well, that's settled then."

"Okay everyone," Landry said, "since we've all just got back, why don't you take the rest of the day off. Dismissed." With that Landry stood up and said, "it's good to see you, Jack," shook his hand and headed into his office.

The rest of the group started to leave the briefing room. O'Neill put his hand on Carter's arm to slow her, "hey, Carter, you got a minute?"

"Sure, Sir, what can I do for you?"

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure you really didn't mind about tonight."

"No, of course I don't. Nothing like a good BBQ, Sir."

"Absolutely, just what I thought. There was one other thing though, kinda related to the whole me not having a house yet thing. I don't suppose I could stay with you? I mean, I don't have to, I can stay here, yea, I'll just stay on base, that'll be better." Jack babbled.

"Um, Sir, it's okay, you can stay with me. I know how much you hate having to stay on base all the time."

"You're sure? I really don't want to put you our or anything."

"No really, I want you to stay." She said shyly looking down at her feet.

"Cool, thanks Sam."

"Since I've got the rest of the day off, why don't we go get you settled. And we should probably get some supplies for tonight."

"Good plan! Let's go." Jack said motioning down the corridor.

"So when are you officially retired, Sir?" Carter asked.

"From midnight tonight you will no longer have to call me Sir." He saw the look of surprise on her face. "I didn't tell you guys before, I wanted to surprise you all."

"Well it worked, Sir."

"Good! You know I reckon you should get some practice on that whole not calling me Sir thing."

"Sure, Sir." Carter said grinning.

"Funny," Jack said as he smiled back.

"I'll just go get changed. Meet you in twenty," she paused then finished with, "Jack," as she turned to walk away, leaving a happy Jack behind her.

xxx

"Hey, Jack." Daniel said as he saw O'Neill enter his office.

"Hey. So Daniel, what do you think of my news?" He said sitting down on a stool near Daniel.

Daniel stopped whatever it was he happened to be translating now. "I think it's great, Jack, sounds like it'll suit you better that the whole pentagon thing. Plus we get to see more of you, which I think is a good thing." Daniel smiled at Jack showing he was just teasing him. "So you going to be staying on base 'til you find a new place?"

"Actually, Danny, I'm going to be staying with a friend." Jack said mysteriously.

"Oh really, anyone I know?"

Jack started playing with a random artefact that happened to be in front of him and mumbled, "Carter."

"Did you just say 'Carter'? You're staying with Sam?"

"Yes, I'm staying with Sam, as I said 'a friend'."

"Right, sure, Jack, 'a friend'." Daniel said with a knowing look.

"And what exactly does that tone mean Daniel?" Jack asked.

"Tone? I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"Good, that's what I thought. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go meet Carter." Jack said standing from the stool and heading to the door.

"Jack?" O'Neill turned back to Daniel. "It really is good to have you back." Jack nodded and smiled as he turned into the corridor.

xxx

"Do you think we have enough beer?" Carter asked sarcastically as she placed even more into the fridge.

"I'm not sure, do you think we should have gotten more?" Jack asked seriously.

"I was joking, Jack, I think we have enough to get half of the Springs drunk!"

"Well, it's always best to be prepared, especially when it comes to Guinness." Jack said opening two bottles and handing one to Sam, they went outside onto the patio and sat down. He sighed contentedly, "this is the life Carter, the only thing missing is the fish."

"You sure you don't mean the lake? After all I thought it was about the act of fishing, not the actually fish!"

"It is really, they just get in the way. I mean it though, Sam, this is perfect to me." He looked into her eyes and she knew exactly what he was trying to say. He laned over to her, clearly intent on kissing her when they heard the side gate open and Daniel yell; "Sam? Jack?"

"Back here, Danny," Jack shouted back to him. Daniel came round the side of the house followed by Vala. Jack made a mental note to ask Daniel what exactly was going on between those two.

"Hey guys," Daniel said as he saw them sitting on the patio. Sam stood up and took from Daniel a bag which looked to me containing cake. "I'll just take this inside for you, Daniel," she said, looking briefly at Jack before heading inside.

"Everything okay, Jack?"

"Everything's great, Daniel," Jack replied standing up. "You two want a beer?"

Daniel nodded to him. "Yes please, General," Vala said.

"I'm nearly retired, Vala, I think it can be Jack now." He smiled to her then went inside.

xxx

Jack walked into the kitchen to get the drinks. Sam was outing the cake into the fridge. "Hey," he said to her.

"Hey." She turned her head from the fridge to look at him and smiled.

Jack walked up behind her and rested his hand on her back as her got the drinks out of the fridge.

"About before," she said, seeing a look of sadness she quickly added, "I was thinking maybe we should wait until you've officially retired." Jack visibly relaxed at this. "I just want to do things properly."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Until midnight then, Colonel." Then he turned to leave the kitchen.

xxx

The BBQ had been a great success, despite the usual; Jack burning the meat and Daniel getting too drunk. But everyone had fun and Jack decided it was the perfect way they could have celebrated his retirement.

He shut the front door of Sam's house after Cam and Teal'c. They were the last to leave. He checked his watch, it was nearly midnight. He walked into the kitchen where Sam had started on the washing up. "You don't have to do that now, Sam. I'll do it in the morning."

"It's fine, I don't mind doing it now, Sir."

"Well, Sam," he said emphasising the use of her first name and walking up behind her. "I was thinking as it just turned midnight there would be something else you would rather do."

Sam put down the plate that she had just finished washing and turned around to face him. "I think you may have a point there, General."

Review are always good to read, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I said it was complete before, but after a couple of reviews asking for another chapter I thought I'd give it a go, so here it is:

Jack strolled down the corridor in the SGC towards Carter's lab, thinking lunchtime really was a great time of day. SG1 had been off-world for the last few days on a mission and he missed her so much. It was official, he was turning into a sap. Not that he cared much though because, when it came to it, he got to be with Carter. At least he had been working whilst they were away, otherwise he probably would have gone insane with worry. Although there was a downside to his new job – SG1 had been back a few hours now and this was his first chance to see her. He turned into her lab to see her completely absorbed in, he presumed, whatever it was the gang had brought back with them. "Hey, Carter, whatcha got there?"

Sam jumped when she heard Jack's voice. She had been concentrating so hard she hadn't noticed him come in. "Hey, Jack," she said as she turned to see him standing in the doorway.

He moved towards her and kissed her quickly. Although they were now officially allowed to be together they tried hard to not let it be obvious at the SGC, yet undoubtedly everyone knew, but that wasn't the point. "So, how was the trip?" Jack asked pulling up a stool to sit next to her.

"Oh, it was great, we found this," she said indicating the rather large contraption sitting on her desk.

"Really and just what exactly does this thing do?"

"Ah, well, I don't actually know yet, that's what I'm doing now, trying to work it out. I haven't got very far though."

"I see, perhaps what you need is a break so you can come back all refreshed. And guess what, it just so happens to be lunchtime! So how about it – you, me, the commissary?"

"Sounds great, Jack, lets go." She stood up ready to leave.

"Wait a minute, that was way too easy. Who are you and what have you done with my Carter?" Jack asked with a quirky grin.

"Did you stop to think that perhaps I'm just hungry and want some lunch?" She saw the sceptical look on his face. "Okay, I missed you, I just want to be with you." She said, looking as though she had just divulged some huge secret.

"Cool." Jack said as he quickly walked into the corridor.

She ran a little to catch up with him. "That's all you've got to say?"

"Pretty much yea, oh no, wait," he paused to give added effect, "I missed you too, Carter."

"Right, good, that's good." Sam said quietly as they carried on to the commissary.

"Yes, I think so." Jack said looking at her, she shyly smiled at him. "So, how about a 'yay, you're no longer away on a mission celebratory dinner tonight? I'm thinking Chinese."

"Sounds good to me. What time you going to be finished today?"

"Should be around 1800, provided the kids are doing okay." Jack had been training up the new intake for the SGC. As much as he would hate to admit it to them he was actually enjoying it.

"Okay, I've got the debriefing then, so how about I pick up the food on the way home?"

"Sure." Jack had been back in the Springs five weeks now and he was still staying at Sam's. He had sold his apartment in DC and had all his stuff either moved to Sam's or put into storage. Staying there was supposed to be temporary, just until he found a new place. He had half-heartedly started looking at the paper for properties a couple of times, but he hadn't found anything. Of course he probably would have had he wanted to. He was happy and Sam's and he wanted to stay and she didn't seem to mind, but he really should talk to her about it.

They reached the commissary and grabbed some lunch before sitting down at their usual table. They talked about what had happened over the last few days, both off-world and on.

"I really should be getting back to my lab now, Jack." Sam said as she stood up from the table.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight."

"Bye," Sam said as she left.

Not long after she did Daniel came in and joined Jack. "Hey, Jack." He said as he sat down where Sam had previously been sitting.

"Hey, Daniel. How was the mission?"

"It was pretty good, but I won't bore you with the details, I'm sure you've already heard all about it from Sam." Daniel was happy for them, he had known from the start they should be together and he always thought they had waited too long to get the chance.

"Yea, I was just being polite." Jack said has he grinned cheekily. "So, no Vala following you around at the moment?"

"No, I think she's in the gym with Teal'c and anyway what do you mean 'following me around'?"

"Nothing, it's just she seems to be with you a lot I guess. There's not something going on between you two is there? Not that it would matter if there was. In fact, Danny, I would be very happy for you."

Daniel looked at Jack as though he was trying to work out if it was wind up or not. Deciding Jack was actually being serious he thought he should tell him. "Well, theirs is kinda something going on."

"I knew it." Jack said interrupting Daniel, then shutting up again at the glare he got.

"It's early days you know, but despite everything that's happened, I do really like her. She sort of grows on you I guess. After Sha're, I didn't know if I could ever be happy with anyone again, and I'm not there yet, but now I can actually conceive the possibility of it."

"That's great Daniel. You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks, Jack."

Just then Vala walked in and Jack realised he had to get back. "I gotta go Daniel, I'll see you."

xxxx

Sam kicked her car door shut as her hands were full of Chinese. She walked up to her front door, which was swiftly opened by Jack. He must of heard her pull up she thought. He took the bags from her and set them down while she shut the door. Which she barely had time to do before Jack was kissing her, the way he had wanted to when he came into her lab earlier. She put her arms around him as she settled into the kiss. After what must have been quite a while they stopped and he rested his forehead on hers. "I really did miss you, you know." Jack said quietly.

"I do know, thank you." She gave him a quick peck on the lips, then picked up the food and headed into the kitchen. Jack followed her. They soon had their dinner set out on the table and sat down to eat.

"Sam?"

"Yes?" She looked up at him expectantly.

"Am I getting in your way?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"With me still staying here I mean."

"Of course not Jack, why would you think that? I love having you here!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. In fact I was thinking. What if we made it official? If you actually moved in with me? I mean nothing would really change I guess, but you wouldn't just be staying here. Obviously if you want to find somewhere else, that would be fine to." Sam said picking at her food.

"Sam," she looked up at him again, "I would love to live with you." He put his hand on her cheek to move her towards him and kissed her. "Thank you, Sam." They then sat there grinning at each other. Well that conversation went well, Jack thought.

xxxx

I think I may have lost the thread slightly in the middle as my housemate brought home lots of cake!


End file.
